The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe. thumb|300px|right|The Appearance Episode (A comic) Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and Chemical X). Like the PowerPuffs(but opposite), they have large heads, large eyes and small bodies; however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dresses with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts. They usually attack The Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities are exactly the same as of The Rowdyruff Boys when they were little. They are one of the main villians/recurring characters. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the Powerpunk counterpart of Blossom.Blossom's opposite is bossy, dark, and sometimes shy. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), She has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossoms which is neatly tied down) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. Her element is everything nasty. her signature color is deep red Name: Berserk Age: 4 to 5 Favorite Color: Red Hair Color: Fiery red Brat She has a perky attitude, and is the obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, unlike Bubbles' quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows. Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top and that shows her belly button and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue hooker boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the crybaby of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt. her signature color is deep blue. Name: Brat Age: 4 to 5 Hair Color: Goldish blond Favorite Color:Dark blue Brute Brute is the third and final member of the The Powerpunk Girls. She, not unlike her counterpart Buttercup is the most violent member of the group. She sports a black mohawk and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked braclets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stokings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View", but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Her signature color is dark green Name: Brute. Age: 4 to 5. Favorite Color:dark green Hair Color: Dark Black Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear an episode but the episode was not finished due to the making of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. They appear in the comic of the same name and in various fan-fiction stories. Gallery The PowerPunk Girls.gif Powerpunk Girls Z by Nothingness Queen (3).png|The PowerPunk Girls Z 400px-Powerpunk-girls-powerpunk-girls-6756435-650-300.jpg Punk2.jpg crop2.png The PowerPunk Girls 2.jpg BERSERK.png|Berserk Badgirl.jpg|Brat Brute Victory.png|Brute The PowerPunk Girls 3.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuffs